Tomitake Jirō
Tomitake Jirō (富竹 ジロウ) is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series who appears to be an ordinary photographer that specializes in pictures of local birds at first. Character Summary "Tomitake Jirō" appears to be an alias for his cover as a photographer as suspected by Furude Rika in Minagoroshi-hen. Onikakushi-hen's Investigation Memo TIP affirms that "Tomitake Jirō" is only his pen-name. In the anime version of Matsuribayashi-hen he is introduced to Takano Miyo as "Tomitake Jirō." Under this cover, Tomitake visits Hinamizawa about three times every year to photograph birds, and he is known by the villagers. Tomitake also seems to know a lot about the village and its history, although this may be in part due to his girlfriend Takano who has a deep interest in the subject. Tomitake is an expert sniper and served as an instructor for the JSDF until an accident. He demonstrates his skill in Matsuribayashi-hen when he shoots the driver's seat of a closely-tailing Yamainu van in order to scare off the driver. He is recruited by "Tokyo" to work as an auditor for the Hinamizawa Syndrome research project. Death In most of the arcs, Tomitake is found dead after the ''Watanagashi'' Festival. This is the fifth Watanagashi Festival in a row where someone dies on the eve of or shortly thereafter. The cause of death appears to be him clawing out his own throat, although local officials view the cause of death with some suspicion. Affiliation With "Tokyo" Tomitake was hired by "Tokyo" to act as an auditor for the research project. Tomitake is also involved in counterintelligence affairs. He visits the village to evaluate the research on the Hinamizawa Syndrome under his alias as a photographer. His death in the other arcs was caused by Takano, who injects him with a drug to induce Level 5, causing him to claw his own throat. In the final arc, Tomitake is able to avoid his death, thanks to Rika's warning. Physical Appearance Tomitake is a muscular man with short, light brown hair and eyes. He always seen wearing glasses. While his age is unknown, he is most likely in his mid-to-late thirties. Whenever he visits Hinamizawa, Tomitake wears a dark green baseball cap, black sleeveless shirt, dark brown belt with three green belt bags, green military trousers, and black boots. He also wears a dog tag neck cord around his neck and a watch on his left hand. His "Tokyo" uniform is a green military style suit over a white shirt and a dark blue tie. Relationship Takano Miyo It appears assumed in the village that the two are lovers. Miyo makes their relationship clear when she teases him over whether or not he listens to her when she "talks in bed." Whether they actually love one another depends on the arc. Minagoroshi-hen reveals that Takano tries but fails to convince him to support her execution of Emergency Manual 34 before she arranges for his death. The anime and manga versions depart slightly on the degree to which Takano may love him. In the anime, after inwardly wondering at how she can so easily order his death, she toys with him with her shoe then leaves him with a disappointed look predicting they will not see each other again, whereas in the manga she begs him and promises him her entire body if he will support her plan. For his part, Tomitake appears to care for her, but he will not compromise his principles. In the final answer arc of Matsuribayashi-hen, despite learning of Takano's plans to dispose of him if he does not support her, he still tries to help her after she is arrested. There are implications that he stands by her afterwards, particularly in the manga version. As far as the village and main characters know, the two are together with Tomitake often playing the roll of the shy to bumbling boyfriend. Both provide some comic relief as they make suggestions about Keiichi and Mion or Shion to their embarrassment and irritation. Their relationship will also serve as a source of comedy in the lighter extra arcs. Akasaka Mamoru When finally convinced in Matsuribayashi-hen of Takano's plans to have Rika murdered, the village destroyed in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, and shoot Satoko in the face . . . probably . . . he works closely with Akasaka as part of the plan to thwart Takano. Trivia *Occasionally Irie will refer to Tomitake as "Risa." It came about due to Tomitake's accent pronouncing "Lieutenant Colonel" (Nisa). Irie became embarrassed since with Tomitake's accent it sounded as though he was calling him "Lisa." Irie told him one day about it, and since then it has become a nickname. *In the Sound Novels, Tomitake is a smoker, but in the anime/manga he is not shown to smoke. *Takano mentions in Matsuribayashi-hen that Tomitake has a bit of a belly. This is evident by the spilling over that his original sprite shows, but in all other versions and the anime he is not portrayed with one. The manga ''versions make some reference to this. *Tomitake is not particularly good with women. Takano comments on this to herself in ''Matsuribayashi-hen that he told her that "the last time he had held a woman's hand was at a folk dancing camp." He has also been described as somewhat cold when it comes to comfort. *Many former snipers are also suited to photography, as they already have experience in keeping their hands very steady and waiting for extended periods without fidgeting. It is possible that this is why Tomitake acts as a photographer; he does show proficiency with guns in later arcs and implies that this is connected to his cover story. *In Ōgon Musō Kyoku, a fighting game spinoff for the Umineko series, Tomitake makes a cameo in The School Festival stage. He can be seen on the right side of the crowd kneeling and taking pictures of the band. *His real name is possibly Toujirou Mitake, as revealed through his Ciconia no Naku Koro ni incarnation. Images 247px-Tommy2.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi 141px-Higurashi_-_Tomitake_Manga.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou 216px-Tommy3.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Jiro Suzuki Tommy1.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai 230px-Tommy4.jpg|Tomitake's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Tomitake_J-ta.png|Tomitake's manga illustration by Yamata J-ta Jirou tomitake.png|Tomitake's appearance in the anime Tomitakedayb.png|Tomitake in Higurashi Daybreak tomitakedb.jpg|Tomitake in Higurashi Daybreak Portable MEGA EDITION Tommyliveaction.png|Tomitake portrayed by Masashi Taniguchi in the live action movies b9f3c6225a617f7d782235815d9fc739.png|Tomitake's appearance as Mitsuru Yoshimura in Hinamizawa Bus Stop Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tokyo Category:Adults